Lithium ion batteries enjoy several advantages over batteries that use more established battery chemistries, such as lead acid and nickel metal hydride batteries. For example, lithium ion batteries have relatively high energy and power densities, which permit a lithium ion battery of a certain capacity to be smaller than its lead acid or nickel metal hydride counterpart. However, lithium ion batteries also suffer from some disadvantages when compared to those more established battery chemistries. For example, lithium ion batteries should not be overcharged or undercharged as improper charging can result in sub-optimal power output, shortened battery lifespan, and damage to the batteries' cells. Research and development is ongoing into methods, systems, and techniques for ameliorating the disadvantages associated with lithium ion batteries.